What Happens When You Return
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: Kate died. Avicula came back. Five years after Kate's death, Avicula comes back to find how much her team (and herself) has changed. But when her undying loyalty to the man who brought her back from the dead gets in the way of her family, which side will she choose? Sequel to 'The Daughter of Lex Luthor', don't need to read though. T for violence and swearing in future chapters


**Before you read: this is a sequel to 'The daughter of Lex Luthor' but you don't have to read that first. If you haven't this is what you need to know:**

**- 'Her' used to be known as Kate, or Katelyn. She was a clone made from various justice league member's DNA and Lex Luthor's. **

**- she used to have many powers but no longer does, making her basically human**

**- she and Dick were in a relationship five years ago, but Katelyn's life was traded for Dick's. Everyone but the light is under the impression that she is dead.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she inhaled a lungful of the glowing green liquid. That was the first sign that she was alive. Panic caused her to flail wildly as she realised she was drowning. That was the second sign she was alive. Adrenaline finally kicked in and shot through her limbs and she swum to the surface, coughing and desperately trying to pull in air. At this point, there was no doubt that she was alive.

How in the world was she alive?

The thought got pushed to the back of her mind as she dragged herself out of the liquid. She lay there, breathing heavily, trying to collect her thoughts.  
The answer to her question stood no more than ten feet away, watching as the girl struggled to catch her breath. Ra's al Ghul watched his new prize as she shakily got to her feet.

"H-how?" She stuttered out, looking at the man with wide eyes. Like this, her clothes hanging of her skinny body, hair dripping with the green liquid of the Lazarus pits, shaking, she reminded Ra's just how young she was. When he didn't answer, the girl gained some of her confidence back and she spoke again.

"My throat was slit. I died. People don't just… become not dead."

"You are correct. People do not just come back to life. They need to be brought back. Few things can do this; science, magic, and, most importantly for you, the Lazarus pits."

She had heard that word before, the uncommon string of syllables striking a memory. A glowing screen, a dark cave... A warm body... Robin.

Ra's had to respect her. He saw the realisation come to her, her memories flooding back. She did not yell or scream, and she had retained her sanity quite well. She walked away calmly and with purpose. A real shame he had to stop her. "Let me go," she said, voice calm on the surface, the threat of immense pain was clear to the Demon's head.

'_Cute_,' he thought.

"Most people would be a little more grateful if they had been brought back to the land of the living," he said, almost as an off thought.

"Most people are stupid," she spat in return, only to receive a nod.

"Indeed they are. But you are not. Even without your powers you could still-"

"Wait, what?! Without my powers? No way in hell you're taking them off me!" She started to struggle, throwing herself around to try and escape the hands of the ninja. When she found she had no super strength to fight with, she glared at the old man. "What did you do to me?!" she screamed, "What did you do, you asshole?!"

"You are aware your powers were only able to be reached because of your will power? You'll find that death has a way with destroying that."

Shock sent the girl into silence, taking a few moments to let this new sink in before replying in a shaky voice.

"So I'm... Human?"

"For the most part, yes."

"What would you want with a human?"

"You seem to be forgetting that most people I am interested in are human. For example, the detective, and his little bird-"

"Don't you dare touch him! I swear I'll-" she was cut off by a sharp backhand.

"Listen well dear child, I have been extremely patient with you, but I will not tolerate being commanded around by a worthless brat. However, you will be pleased to be informed that I currently have no said interest in your precious little bird; so long as you do as I say. You can begin by cleaning up. The ninja will lead you to your room, and then collet you in exactly one hour for dinner. If you are not well presently by then you will wait until morning to eat."

The nameless men walked her out of the room at once, giving her no time to question anything.

* * *

She stood in the shower, letting the hot water run down her body and hoping it would chase this nightmare away. It didn't, of course, but she still hoped. It was the seventeenth minute she had stood there, trying to piece her memory back together. It was... Fuzzy, at best, with pieces missing. She knew what had happened but it didn't feel real. Like that life before was just a warm up. But the one thing she did remember clearly was Robin. His laugh, his humour, even his scent were clear in her mind. She turned off the hot water, taking one of the island sized towels and patting herself dry. Black hair covered the face she didn't want to see, but she saw her body. Not a trace on it, no sign she had been killed, or even remotely harmed. The pits had done it's job.

Once she was dry she suddenly realised she had no clothes to change into besides the ones she had been wearing before, which were soaked with blood and green water. Towel wrapped firmly around her body, she peaked out of the bathroom to see the ninjas were still there, in the hall. 'Stupid Ra's and his stupid ninja,' she thought to herself.

"I need clothes," she whispered when the two turned to her. One nodded and they escorted her to another room, two doors down the hall. An outfit was laid out on the bed, in a room that appeared to be set up like a bedroom. She waited for the two men to leave, but they didn't.

"I need to get changed now." They nodded, but did not move.

"That means get out." Neither moved. She looked around, the room was so bare that there wasn't anything to hide behind; she was going to have to get changed in front of them. Growling, she turned her back towards them, then pulled up the underwear while still wearing the towel. The pants followed, but there was only so much she could do while holding up the towel, so regretfully she dropped it. As she quickly slipped on her bra she couldn't help but think, 'How does he know exactly what size I am?' before deciding she didn't want to know right now. The shirt when on and then a jacket that was really more of a robe than anything.

* * *

She was lead out and into a warm room that was probably worth more than the average person makes in their lifetime. Ra's was waiting for her, sitting at the head of a long table covered in covered silver dishes. She was made to sit in the chair to his right. Her dish was opened to revel skinless chicken breast, a whole grain roll, and a whole lot of green vegetables. The kid inside her cringed at the sight. Ra's al Gaul got to pick whatever food he wanted, and this made the girl frown. The food he got looked so good.

"What, am I on a diet?" She joked, laughing slightly until she saw him nod, "why?"

"You will start your training tomorrow, you will need good food in you, considering the fact you have been spending your time with teenagers who undoubtably didn't care what went into their bodies."  
Robin did. She thought, but didn't say it.

* * *

The first thing she learnt was control. At least, that's what Ra's said it was. They were currently fencing, the old man claiming it was about planning your moves and execution rather than strength. That didn't mean she didn't want to slice his head off. He said he would try to make her loose control, and he was doing an excellent job.

"He nearly died because of you!" Her jab was a little too hard, making it easy for Ra's to trip her off balance.

"It was easier to beat the team after you joined them! You made them weak!" A second hand made it's way to the handle, desperately wishing the flimsy piece of metal were a sword.

"He never loved you." The thin piece of metal was abandoned and she charged in pure rage towards Ra's, only to find herself flying into a wall a split second later. Pain shot through her right shoulder and she yelped in pain.

"Get up," spat a voice from above, a hand following to grab her collar and hoist her up. She had ditched the robe earlier and now the tight shirt was now choking her. Something triggered, a repressed memory. A tall man, holding her a foot above the ground by her neck, and then... Pain.

She found herself on the floor, having blacked out for a few seconds. She stood up slowly, dragging her eyes up to the old man.

"Explain."

"No."

"While I admire the fact you don't want to give anything about your weaknesses away, it is foolish to hide anything from me. Explain."

"Trigger, I guess. Da- Lex had me tortured, a lot was done to my neck."

"Alright, you are done for today."

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

Years passed. She became faster, stronger, and better. Her personality had changed, as had her name. She was now called Avicula, Latin for 'little bird'. Ra's al Ghul was aware that she had not gotten over her attachment to Dick Grayson, even though it had been years since she had even spoken of the bird. She had no idea that he had moved on from his roll as Robin, no idea he had been replaced by another, no idea his replacement and died and been replaced. She did know, however, that the young boy in their care had been a hero, and had been brought back to life. That was all the information she had been given, and she did not question her master. She was training with him now, a grin on her face as she fought someone who was a little different from the ninjas she was used to.

"You were brought back too?" the boy asked, dogging a punch only to run into her kick. He recovered and attempted a round house kick, which was easily caught. Avicula held it and spoke.

"Years ago."

"And you're not angry?"

"No."

He growled, spinning up to free his leg and kick her face. It didn't work, Avicula blocked it easily and sent a two knuckled punch into his throat. He leapt forwards, grabbing her shirt. Her right hand came across to grab his right shoulder, her left hand on the same forearm. She swung her leg back, twisting with enough force to pull him around and towards the ground. One knee was on his ribs, the other in his neck, with his arm pull up between her legs in a wrist lock. He yelled, thrashing around in anger and trying to get free. The pressure on his neck and wrist both increased, pain momentarily blocking the anger. But the boy was, as Avicula had learnt the hard way, a very angry person.

"Jason." Both students looked up, Avicula dropping to one knee as always when her master was present. He ignored her and moved towards Jason.

"You boy, need to learn to control your anger."

"I'm not a boy," he retorted, voice filled with venom.

"You are seventeen. You are still a boy. Avicula, get up. Both of you will clean yourselves and come for dinner in one hour." The ancient man left, leaving the young woman to stand and escorted the boy back to his room. He had been here for years, but she had only been allowed to see him this past month. She didn't know why, but she didn't ask. She didn't ask anything. Life was good here. She was one of Ra's' best, often acting as personal body guard on foreign trips. Just never to America.

* * *

Clean and redressed in elegant clothes she knew her master would love, hair braided into a neat design and gold bands adorning her arms, she left and headed towards the dinning room. She bowed as she entered the room, then took her place at his right side. Jason entered shortly after, messy hair and clothes insulting her. Ra's al Ghul didn't seem to care, so a slight frown was the only reaction she gave. Clearly Jason didn't care.

Avicula ate in silence, listening to her master and Jason talking. Mostly about what to do about his anger issues. When the boy had had his fill he left, leaving the master and student alone. He stood to leave as well when she blurted out, "Wait!" before she knew what had happened. He sat back down, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes?" The nagging feeling at the back of her head said ask! Ask him now! While the more sensible side told her to shut up. But she was on a roll and logic couldn't stop that.

"I want to visit Gotham." She did not ask to go, but neither did she demand it. She simply stated that she wanted to go.

"For what purpose?"

"To see him. To make sure he's alright." Ra's refused to ever tell her anything about Dick, telling her to move on. She'd never been able to, but she had learnt to keep that part of her silent.

"No." He started to leave, but she wouldn't take that as her only answer.

"Why not?"

"I said no. Now you better hold your tongue young lady or-"

"Or what? I've done everything you've told me to. It's been five years! Five long years of doing everything you've asked. I've barely been allowed to leave. Why can't I see Robin?!"

"Richard Grayson is no longer Robin."

"What?" What happened? Did he retire, quit the hero gig? Was he seriously injured, or worse... Dead? Avicula felt dread wash through her. Was that why he wouldn't talk about him? Because he's dead?

"If you are so desperate to see what Gotham has become without him, you may go. You will have a week, we have important business to attend to after that." Avicula nodded, stunned, then bowed.

"Thank you, master," she breathed, the shock not letting her get much more volume than that. She quickly left the room, heading towards her own and changing. She no longer had her old costume; Ra's had made her burn it, something about completely giving up that old life. So she wore one of the uniforms she had worn when learning one of the many fighting disciplines she had been forced to master. She choose the Jujitsu gui for it's dark colour, and the fact that she had custom built pockets into it so she could carry small items. She left her room in favour of one she knew well. Mainly because she was the one who made sure it was kept fully stocked.

Credit cards with various amounts in multiple currencies under different names, renewed every couple of months. Cash, from any country that Ra's would ever have any reason to visit. Weapons, technology, and bags pre packed with the basics for survival should someone need to abandon this place. She picked a credit card for America, then looked at the weapons. She could use all of these, of course, but she was better with some than others. Throwing knives, ones she remembered using only a few days ago, hung in their place. She picked them, as well as a pistol and plenty of ammo. Gun safely in it's hosteller on her right hip, and more than a few knives in various places on her persons, she strolled out, a new found confidence in her walk. She was going to Gotham.  
Yes, she was going to Gotham.

* * *

He was too small. Too small, and too serious to be Dick. That, and the fact he didn't look like the nineteen year old she was looking for. One of the villains, Two-Face, had escaped. It wasn't hard of her to create a fake robbery scene a few blocks from their current location. Batman would handle the big threat, while the new Robin would come straight to her. The young boy held a Bo-staff by his side, looking at the shop that was supposed to be robbed. When he was sure all was well, his finger flew to his ear and he muttered something, most likely to. Batman.

As Avicula came closer, she heard the end of it, "-I'm sure, it was just a false alarm. Meet you in ten." He turned quickly, only to be meet by the silent girl. She had to give the boy credit; he didn't scream, he just took in a sharp inhale and swung the staff down. She raised her arm to block it, the long pole sliding off her arm. It would leave a bruise, but better her arm than her head. She caught the Bo-staff, then brought the heel of her hand into the new Robin's face, causing his grip to loosen enough for the stick to fall the the ground. She sidestepped a quick jab, catching the fist in the same heartbeat. She twisted his arm so he cried out in pain, then kicked the back of his knees. A knife appeared in her hand and was pressed to the boy's neck, the other hand twisting his wrist painfully.

"Hello Robin," she spat into his ear, pressing the knife slightly deeper so simply swallowing would be a risk to the boy.

"What do you want?" he said, trying to keep as still as possible. No doubt he was already trying to work out a way to get free.

"What happened to Robin?"

"I am Robin."

"The Robin before you. What happened to him?"

"Go to hell," he growled, and a few drops of blood appeared on his neck.

"Been there. Didn't like the food," she retorted, surprising herself a little. She hadn't joked since... Well since she was with Dick. "So are you going to talk, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Go. To. Hell." She spun him around, then pushed him onto his back, knees on his arms so he couldn't move them. She trailed the knife down to the 'R' on his chest. Cutting away the fabric. She carefully carved the 'R' back into his skin, then slashed a messy 'X' through it.

"Stop! He's dead, okay? He died!"

_'Oh dear god no,' _she thought._ 'No. No this isn't right. He's not dead. He can't be.' _A tear nearly fell from her face, but she wouldn't allow that. She dug into the bird's belt, glad everything was still in the same place, and pulled out what she needed. She shoved the knockout gas pellet into Robin's mouth, holding a hand over his mouth and nose until he breathed it in. When the tension left his body she got up, leaving him there. Who cares what happens to that one? Bruce could just replace him.

* * *

Ra's had said she could go to Gotham, but since she really didn't want to stay in hell on earth, she decided to visit the cave. She had thought it through; she realised that not only would they probably not recognise her, but they probably didn't want to see her even if they did. But she had to see that at least someone from her old life was better off. Of course, she couldn't exactly knock on the front door, so breaking in was really the only way.

It was almost too easy to get in, even though she had waited until morning to come to ensure that people would actually be awake. Then again, heroes didn't exactly have bedtimes. Once she was in, she was happy to see that there were at least some people up. There were some new faces, but that was to be expected; it had been five years. Surely if one had been looking for her it would take only seconds to find her, but with the amount of people in the cave and how unlikely a break in was they all seemed at ease. She walked pasted the medical bay, on her way to the bedrooms, when she heard people talking. She paused to listen.

"I have no idea who she was, or why she was asking about Jason." It was the Robin from last night. This piped her interest, and she came closer to the door for a better listen.

"Neither do I. Maybe Batman will figure it out. But she seemed to get the information she wanted, so hopefully she won't come after you again. But to you can stay here for now."

"Thanks Dick-"

The door swung open and Avicula launched herself at the man standing next to Robin. The young boy didn't even have time to yell 'look out' to the man, before he was engulfed in a hug.

Avicula let tears fall freely down her face as she sobbed into his shoulder. He was alive. He was fine, he was here, and oh god he smelt just the same as he did five years ago, but with a hint of some soap he had used. She breathed it in, arms wrapped tightly around his waist even when he tried to push her off. She felt the punch coming towards her before it made impact, and she let go to spin around and catch Robin's fist. Suddenly she become angry, pushing the wrist back and causing him to cry out in pain. She threw a punch at his face, full of nothing but rage, that barely missed.

"You told me he was dead!" She screamed, aiming a kick for him. Hands wrapped around her arms, holding her back. If it was anyone but Dick she would kick their knees so hard they would shatter, but she didn't want to hurt him. So she yelled at the younger bird from where she was, until a hand covered her mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dick asked.

"He told me you were dead, Dick!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I figured it out." Then she remembered what she had told him, all those years ago, hoping he had still somehow remembered it. "I didn't tell dad though."

"Kate?"

"No one's called me that in years..." Now she was the one being pulled into a hug, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly. He was much taller, a couple of inches above her, and had filled out a lot over the years, but he was still the same boy.

Like this, it was almost easy to forget all that had changed. That is, until the newest bird said, "Can someone please explain what's going on?!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**would you guys like to see more of Jason? I know I really like him but I wont make him a big part unless you guys want me to.**

**just to clear something up, Tim wasn't lying about the Robin before him dying. Jason died. Tim had no idea she was looking for Dick. Just in case that wasn't clear.**

**love you guys, please review!**

**cookies (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
